1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic camera which detects a specific object image, such as a face image of a person, from a scene image captured by an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to one example of this type of camera, a live view image based on a scene image repeatedly captured by an imaging device is displayed on an LCD monitor, and in parallel therewith, a face image is searched from the scene image of each frame. When the face image is discovered, a character representing a face frame structure is displayed on the LCD monitor in an OSD manner.
However, in the above-described camera, the character representing the face frame structure is displayed on the LCD monitor. Therefore, in a case that an operator is on a scene side in order to photograph an operator him/herself (so-called self shooting), it is not possible to confirm the character of the face frame structure, i.e., a detection state of the face image, and as a result, a operability is decreased.